Kooryu Academy
Originally founded by a member of the Ice-Jin, the acedemy now is primarily populated with other races, the original Ice-Jin practiconers largely dead or gone, with only a scarce few remaining. The large majority of the practitioners are humans, saiyan halfbreeds, and artificially augmented humans (Androids). While the school welcomes any who wish to join, it does have the requirement that the user be able to use their ki as a prerequisite to entry. Located near the Tsumisumbri Mountains, the temperatures are cold, but bearable, and the Academy is a popular destination for young couples and groups of girls, boasting the best ice-cream around, utilizing the impressively cold ice of the mountains in the creation process, though the exact means are unknown save to the students, the only hint to the process being that it takes impressive ki control to make even a small amount, and it is often good training even for the more advanced practitioners. The main buildings on the grounds are the barracks, the shrine, and the tourist destination just outside the main gates, populated by various shops and eateries, mostly focusing on the types of ice-cream, though quite a few hot foods are served that aren't half bad on their own. Battles typically take place well away from these areas, and are broadcast to a few of the shops for those who desire dinner and a show. The Kooryu school itself is largely an energy-attack based school, with secondary focus being put on hand-to-hand combat. Their focus results in their training being EXCLUSIVELY done in the ice-fields, with sparring STRICTLY prohibited on the grounds. * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Kooryu Academy Sparring Grounds RP Area (Kooryu Academy Grounds/Marketplace) Kenzin wandered through the shops and stalls of the academy, interested by the smells, the sights, the people. Monitors were everywhere, and two fighters blasted each other with energy, the crowd cheering with each devastating hit. Kenzin found himself watching, wide eyed, and he smiled to himself. Maybe this academy would help him stop getting his ASS handed to him every time he tried to pick a fight. He needed to be stronger. He needed to win. He needed to be able to kill. Plantinga is wandering around the market place "Hmm what a quaint little area. A bit cold for my liking but still it holds beauties unknown to most of the universe. What a shame a place as beautiful as this cant be seen by all. Though I suppose everyone else has their own beautiful places." He hears people laughing and running around "I could do without all the noise but I suppose if they enjoy themselves..." He sighs and looks around then he notices something a familiar energy. A vaguely familiar energy. "Hmm... where on Earth have I felt this energy before..." He then notices the small ice jin ahead of him. Kenzin was getting a little frustrated, acting like a child, hopping and standing on tiptoe, trying to watch the match, too focused to notice the familiar presence. He threw his arms up and cheered with the rest of the watchers when a particularly impressive blast nearly flattened the other opponent, and the flash of light in the distance arrived along with an explosive sound a short while later. These were normal occurrences here, and the partners this time were a master and apprentice, the apprentice trying to pass a rank-up test. Plantinga walks up to Kenzin and turns to face the fight. "Hummpth I've seen better. It's good to see you're alright young Ice Jin after your run in with that monstrous creature of the night." He laughs. "In all the commotion at the time I didn't even catch your name, funny we should meet again. I'm Plantinga." The Ice-Jin turned and started, taking a step back. "YOU saved me?" He looked utterly shocked at this fact. "That's... Surprising, considering... Our races history together." He calmed himself and offered a hand. "Kenzin. And don't worry, I'm far from what most of my race is. I'm no monster." He smirked to himself. "Oh how my race will torment me when they hear a namekian saved my life." Plantinga laughed "Yes I don't imagine all your race is such monsters just a select... one or two." He shakes his hand "I hold no ill blood towards the ice jins for the event I'm more upset with the namekian response to the threat but that's a story for another time." He smirks "No need to tell your race of this event I didn't do it for any praise, I have come across that beast before and have been working on trying to deal with him though he seems unwilling to listen to reason. There's nothing I hate more than stupid people..." Speaking of stupid people there is a sudden flash in the air and gwyn who is encapsuled in ice falls from the sky it appears she is in her normal attire and her lack of blood prevented her warming up. The ice breaks into several hundred pieces all containing a little piece of Gwyn wriggling free a chunk forming a disembodied help "Oh no i'm just split to pieces dont anybody help unfreeze me or anything" Kenzin blinked down at the chunks and as people cleared the area around her, Kenzin smiled. "Gummy girl?" He held out one hand, bracing with the other arm, and flash-melted the ice, turning it into steam, freeing all of Gywn's bits and pieces, freeing her from her predicament, for the moment. "Imagine running into you again so soon." Plantinga sighs "For God sake why are you everywhere?! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actively stalking me. I mean I know I'm perhaps the most intelligent being on the planet but that's no reason to stalk me. Wait Gwyn, you know this Ice jin?" Has asked quizzically. "Seems he had a run in with a good friend of ours." He says darkly. Gwyn reforms shivering "Oh shut up green bean, i was flying and hit a sudden cold front i dont have blood so its hard for me to warm back up plus these clothes are just a designed layer of my skin so yeah" Gwyn dusts the ice shards off of herself "Yeah i know this guy he challenged me to a sparring match when he touched down here. I obliged and it went as well as our last skirmish" the last bits of ice melt off her body "man i hate the cold, i can regenerate from getting ground into dust but god forbid i want to stay warm. So Why are you here Plantinga and same to you Kenzin? And before you ask i was just flying around i didnt have a destination in mind and well here i am" Kenzin shakes his head. "Didn't you think to, y'know, maybe use your energy to keep you warm? You Majin are so... Odd." He looked between his two 'friends'. "I'm here to see about training with some of the students. Gwyn here had no destination, but why are you here, Plantinga? It can't be for the food." Kenzin looked at the monitor, and the match was already over, prompting him to curse under his breath. "Missed the best damn part..." Plantinga laughs "You are perhaps the dumbest person I know Gwyn other than that aggravating dragon. Though he's just stubborn more than anything else. Why am I hear you ask? Just to take in the beauty of the surrounding area, see if it gives me and inspiration. I love the variety of beautiful sceneries on this planet much more varied than mine." He smirks. Gwyn stretches attempting ot use her energy for warmth but instead creating a small pulse of energy that acts like a physical force "thats why, my ki doesnt make heat but it makes a concusive impact. Nothing about me makes sense anyway although this tall dark and pretentious person tends to judge me by his standards but not like it bothers me he is entitled to his viewpoint just as i am entitled to disagree with it " Gwyn looks around "uh what is this place anyway? I have never been this far north before i just had to get out of the city for a while so i dont really know where i am" She glances at plantinga "before you say anything on my not knowing geographic locations a homeless teen doesnt have the luxury of geography lessons or texts books i scrape by with what i find" Kenzin shook his head and placed his hand on Gwyn's head, pouring a bit of heat into her with his ki before removing it. "This is Kooryu Academy. It's a martial arts school that teaches energy attacks. I was thinking about getting some training here. I mean, I need to get stronger so I can..." He didn't finish that statement, simply shaking his head. "Anyways, yeah. It's a school." Kenzin began to levitate at about Plantinga's height, incredibly bothered by his short stature. "I need to remember my forms already..." Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Training Grounds Category:RP Areas